Any Language but Love
by KelticKitten
Summary: This story is set in the Movieverse (I loved the movie, btw) Set after Speed has won the Grand Prix. Trixie starts receiving some amazing flower arrangements. But what does it all mean? - Feedback would be appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

Any Language But Love

Trixie opened up her front door on her way over to Speed's, and nearly tripped on a large floral arrangement sitting outside. She smiled as she picked it up and carried it back into the house. It was an odd assortment of flowers. She grinned as she thought back to the play that Speed taken her to last week. A local theatre group performed "Murder by Flowers" and before the show, they had done a lesson in the traditional meanings of flowers and had a dinner. Trixie had loved it. So when she got this bouquet and saw the Iris, she figured Speed was really getting creative. Irises meant message. That was one of the things she did remember.

Trixie walked over to her book case and pulled out the program, which still had the floral dictionary in it.

"Hmmm. Let's see. Iris, that's for a message. " Trixie looked at the flowers, and it took her a moment to identify them. "Okay, that pinkish one with the three little white flowers in the center, that's a bougainvillea," she muttered to herself as she looked it up. "Oooo Passion!" Trixie laughed happily and moved onto the next flower. "This one is either a jonquil or a daffodil," she said. "Well, it's smaller, and the center isn't the same color so I think it is a jonquil." She ran her finger through the page looking for the definition. "Desire. Wow, Speed!" Trixie said. This was rather unlike him, but she found his way of communicating to be totally charming. "This one's a tulip." Trixie paused, nearly in shock, as she read its definition. "Declaration of love." The last one took her a while to figure out, and she had to pull a flower encyclopedia off of her bookshelf to figure it out. It was a soft colored flower with five petals, and the center kind of looked like a star. "Phlox!" Trixie finally exclaimed. Then she looked it up. "Our souls are one."

She sat down and looked at the bouquet. He had declared his love for her, stated they were soul mates said he desired her and was passionate about her. Trixie smiled and brushed a tear away from her eyes. She could hardly believe that Speed Racer had sent her such a profound and beautiful bouquet. But she could sense how he would have had a hard time watching her try to figure it out, and was really glad he had let her. It had meant a great deal to her to be able to read his message in the bouquet. Of course he had not left a card. Still with his message in the flowers, he hardly had a need to. Trixie wondered how long he had been planning this little surprise. She grinned. 'I bet he came up with this idea while we were watching that play!'

As the sun changed positions in the room and the light caught something dangling from one of the bougainvillea. Trixie leaned in to investigate. It was a gold necklace with a diamond star pendant. She smiled. She was always calling him a super star, now he was saying she was his. Trixie took off the necklace she was wearing and put on her star necklace.

With a bounce in her step, Trixie went back outside and hummed happily as she walked over to the Racer household.

As soon as she walked in, she said hello to everyone, then gave her super star boyfriend a kiss.

"Ew, some of us are trying to eat here. Are you trying to make everyone ill?" Spritle exclaimed.

Speed chuckled, then he kissed her back. "You look extra beautiful this morning, Trixie," he said.

"Thanks. I had a really nice morning." She was practically glowing.

"Oh did you?" he said, slyly.

Trixie nodded, fingering her new necklace. "Yeah."

"That's a pretty necklace, Trixie," Mrs. Racer said as she brought Trixie a plate.

"Thanks, I love it." She looked over at Speed and gave him a smile. Speed smiled back at Trixie, and took a bite of his eggs.

"Is it new?" Mrs. Racer asked.

Trixie nodded and smiled.

"Well, it's lovely. What do you two have planned for the day?" Mrs. Racer asked.

"Trixie was going to fly us in her copter over to the Greater Island Bizarre today, Mom," Speed said.

"That sounds like fun," Mrs. Racer said.

"Can we come?" Spritle asked.

Trixie tried to hide an expression of horror at the thought of losing a day with Speed. Mrs. Racer bit back a grin and turned to the younger Racer and his pet monkey. "Certainly not! You two have to clean up your room."

Trixie mouthed 'thank you' to her and she nodded back. As soon as the couple finished breakfast, Speed and Trixie headed out to the Mach 5 and Speed drove them to the airfield.

"Seriously, Trixie, why are you so happy this morning?" Speed asked.

"As if you didn't know," she said with a bright smile. "I love it. Best surprise ever! I can't believe you actually remembered our anniversary, Speed." She kissed him with fervor, and Speed returned the kiss happily. He clearly owed Sparky big time for this! Whatever Sparky had done, Trixie had been impressed. 'The necklace! ' Speed thought. He'd have to remember to thank the mechanic for coming in with the save.

"You sure you want to go to this flea market?" he asked huskily, kissing her neck.

Trixie moaned softly, leaning away to give him more access. "It's a Bizarre, not a flea market," she whispered. "And it only happens once a year."

"Okay," Speed said. "You really are beautiful , Trixie."

She smiled at him. "And you're very handsome, Mr. Super Famous Race Car Driver."

"Oh, is that all I am to you?" he said, softly, teasing her.

"Not at all," Trixie whispered, kissing his ear lobe. "You're the man I love," she said.

Speed was very surprised. He had not told her yet that he loved her, though he did. He just expected he would be the first one to say it. "I love you too, you know," he said looking into her eyes. Trixie blushed, but stared happily at him.

-5-5-5-5-5-Mach-GO-GO-GO-5-5-5-5-5-

Speed pulled up to the house, and Trixie got out. He jumped out of the Mach 5 and pulled a few packages out of the trunk and carried them over to her while she unlocked her door.

"Wanna come in for some coffee?" Trixie asked, eyes wide.

Speed stared at her for a moment. "I'd love to, but it's real late. And Pops wants to start working on something with the Mach 6, first thing in the morning."

Trixie shrugged. "I'll see you then," she said softly, placing a kiss on his lips. Then she took the packages away from him and went inside.

"Wow," Speed said as he got back into the Mach 5. As he parked the car, he saw Sparky. "Hey Sparky, thanks!"

"For what, Speed?" Sparky asked.

"Saving my butt with Trixie today."

Sparky looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Today was our anniversary, and I totally forgot. Thanks for getting her that necklace. She loved it," Speed explained.

"Mate, I don't know how to tell you this, but I didn't get Trixie anything."

Speed frowned. If Sparky didn't, and he didn't think his parents had, and Spritle certainly hadn't, who had given Trixie that necklace? X? No, Racer X would not have done that. He didn't know anyone who would. "Aw man, now I'm going to have to go fess up!"

"What happened?"

"Someone gave her this great necklace today, and she thought it was me….because I remembered our anniversary, which I didn't."

"Which anniversary?"

"First date, first kiss, first time we talked? I have no clue," Speed said. "But now she needs to know it wasn't from me."

"oh man that's gonna hurt."

"Tell me about it. She was practically glowing all day. Now I gotta go break her heart. And she's not going to be happy with me," Speed said. He looked at the clock. "It can wait until morning. No need to ruin today for her."

Sparky nodded.

-5-5-5-5-5-Mach-GO-GO-GO-5-5-5-5-5-

The next morning, Speed went to the flower shop and got Trixie a bouquet of daisies. She loved them and had confided in him once that they were her favorite flower. Since then, Speed had made a point to buy her flowers on occasion. It always seemed to brighten her mood whenever he did.

And since he was going to upset her, he figured he should at least apologize with some flowers.

-5-5-5-5-5-Mach-GO-GO-GO-5-5-5-5-5-

Trixie opened the door to get the paper and was very surprised to see another bouquet on her doorstep. It also had irises. "Two days in a row? Wow Speed!" she said as she took them inside.

This one was set in an organic vase, made of tree bark. "Hmmm, I wonder if that is significant? Okay, Iris, so we have another message. Jonquil. That's desire." Trixie smiled. "Baby's breath," she mumbled as she looked through her dictionary. "Everlasting love. Oh that is so sweet." She looked at the other two flowers. One was blue and one was white, but they were both hyacinths. "Hyacinth, oh wow, this one is broken down by color. Blue is for constancy and the white is for beauty." She looked at the vase again and couldn't determine what kind of wood it was. Still, this bouquet seemed to speak about him loving her forever. Trixie smiled. She had no idea Speed was such a romantic.

Trixie was staring at her two beautiful bouquets when there was a knock at her door. "Just a moment!" she called. Then she walked over and answered it. "Speed!" she said happily, kissing him.

Speed kissed her back. Then he pushed her away a moment. "Trixie, I need to talk to you a moment. Here," he handed her the bouquet of daisies.

Trixie looked at him, very puzzled. "More flowers?"

Speed frowned. "More? Never mind, we really do need to talk. Can I come in?"

Trixie smiled. "Of course. I'll go put these in water." While she was doing so, she thought it rather odd. With the communication he had been doing with flowers, why would he give her daisies? When she'd first gotten the dictionary, she looked them up. They meant 'innocence.' Speed had told her that when he gave them to her, they meant that he wanted her to be happy.

When she walked back over to him, Speed was looking at the two bouquets she had on her table, and the flower dictionary beside them. "Where did you get these?" he asked.

Trixie's heart sunk. "You didn't send them?"

Speed shook his head.

Trixie sat down. "You really didn't send them?" she asked, looking at him with an expression that was surprised, hurt, and more than a little nervous.

"No." He picked up the dictionary. "Do they mean something?"

Trixie nodded. "I thought so," she said softly. She pointed to the first bouquet. "This one declared the sender's love for me with passion and desire and said we were soul mates."

Speed paled. That explained so much about yesterday's happiness. Trixie thought he had already told her he loved her.

"And that one?" he asked nervously.

"Says the sender thinks I am beautiful, desires me, and wants to be with me forever," Trixie said softly. "I thought you felt that way about me," she added.

Speed looked at her tenderly. "Trixie, I do. I definitely do. All of those things. I'm just not always the best at saying it. But I do love you and find you more than just beautiful and desirable. You're my everything. You know that, right?"

Trixie nodded. "That's why I thought they had to be from you." She reached up and touched her necklace. "This isn't from you either, is it?"

Speed shook his head.

Trixie tore it off of her neck and threw it across the room. Then she looked at him, anger flaring into her eyes. "How could you lie to me!" she shouted, crying.

Speed frowned. "I thought Sparky did it. I'm sorry, Trixie. I didn't remember our anniversary. You know I don't have a good head for dates. Half the time I forget your birthday, and that's important to me because you're important to me. " He pulled her to him and held her. "I'm trying, Trixie. I really am." But as he held her, Speed was also staring at the flowers. Someone was making a play for his girl, and had not even said who he was. "Trixie, I think we should notify the police about this."

"About some flowers?"

"About flowers with some pretty intense messages, messages that should only have come from me," he said. Speed was actually rather worried.

"Please," she said derisively. "You know, I really thought that this was something amazing, a really awesome gesture. You took me to that play and then did this."

Speed nodded. "I wish I had thought of it, to be honest. It's brilliant." Then he looked at her. "You know you're the brains of this operation."

"You're smart, Speed."

He grinned at her. "How many times do we have to have this conversation? I have my gifts. But this," he gestured to the flowers, "this isn't one of them. I know I love you, and you know I'd go through fire for you." Speed smiled. "Or shove a guy off a road."

Trixie giggled.

"Seriously, I wish I had come up with this idea. But I am worried. Someone is clearly trying to say something." He frowned. "What if we hadn't gone to that play and you didn't know about flowers having meanings. You'd have no idea what was being sent, and they'd just be some anonymous pretty flowers."

"They might be."

Speed shook his head. "I don't think so, and neither do you. Those flowers don't really go well together. The bouquets are a little awkward. Most guys would just grab a dozen roses and be done with it. This had some thought."

"See, I told you that you were smart, Speed," Trixie said.

"And I told you I'd do anything to protect you," Speed said. "I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you." He looked at her, "Will you forgive me?"

Trixie nodded.

"And for the record now, when I bring you daisies, what I'm really saying is I love you. I was afraid to say that last week. It's always meant I love you."

Trixie blushed. "I love you too."

Speed didn't trust the local police. He called Inspector Detector and the couple waited for the inspector to arrive.

"Speed, what is it?"

Speed pointed at the flowers. "Have you ever heard of the language of flowers?"

"Of course. They are quite lovely." He looked over them and at the dictionary Speed handed him. "I trust you didn't ask me here to inspect a bouquet you sent to Trixie."

"I didn't send these to her."

"This is hardly a WRL matter, Speed."

"No, but the way I figure it is this. You owe me for my help at Casa Christo, and I just don't think the local police are about to take us very seriously," Speed said.

Inspector Detector looked at him a moment. "So you think that Trixie has a secret admirer and you're worried."

"I think Trixie has a stalker, Inspector. And because I'm an internationally famous racer, and she's known to be my girl, she's become internationally famous too. I don't think the local police are up to this. These bouquets don't even show which florist they came from!"

Inspector Detector frowned. "I'll see what I can do." He looked at Trixie. "Maybe you should not stay here alone."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "I can take care of myself, Inspector."

He grinned. "Oh, Racer X has told me how well you fight, Ms. Shimura. However, stalkers do not fight fair."

"Neither do I," she said.

Speed took her arm. "I'd really feel better if I knew you weren't alone," he said softly.

"You're really that worried?"

Speed nodded. "I'm really that worried, Trix."

"Okay, if it will make you feel better, we can figure something out."

"Thank you," Speed said. "I better call Pops. I bet he is livid with me now. I was supposed to help him with the Mach 6 this morning."

"And instead you came over to bring me flowers."

"And apologize. Don't forget that." Speed wrapped her in his arms.

"Yeah, I haven't," she said.

He hated that she had been so disappointed that the messages from the flowers were not from him. They were things he had wanted to say, but not yet been able to bring himself to voice. "Time to bite that bullet," Speed said wryly.

Speed called home, and Mom answered it. "Hi Mom. Pops around?"

"Speed where are you?"

"At Trixie's. With Inspector Detector."

"Has something happened?"

Speed signed. "It's a long story, Mom. And I promise I'll fill you in when I get home. Can Trixie stay with us for a couple of days?"

"Hey!" Trixie said.

"This part of the long story you're going to tell me?"

"Yeah."

"All right, but it better be good," she said, then added. "I'll let your father know."

"Thank, Mom." Speed hung up. "She's going to run interference with Pops. And you can stay a couple of days."

Trixie frowned. "I don't like being chased out of my place."

Speed looked at her. "I don't like it either. But what if that guy decides to do more than send flowers?"

"Look, I know you're right. I just don't like it." She stomped off and went to pack a case.

Inspector Detector looked at him. "I'm going to take these with me, see if any of our scientists can discover anything."

Speed looked around for a moment, then picked up the broken necklace. "Best take this too. It was part of the first bouquet."

Inspector Detector nodded and took the necklace. "Mind if I take this?" He picked up the flower dictionary.

Speed frowned. "I think we might need it."

He nodded. "I'll have them find a copy then." The inspector wrote down the source material – The Language of Flowers, by Victoria Jones. Then he took both bouquets and left.

A few minutes later, Trixie came out carrying a suitcase. Speed tried to take it from her. "I can do this, Speed," she said.

"I know you can."

She looked over at her table where the flowers had been and frowned. Then she handed Speed her suitcase and picked up her vase of daisies. Speed watched her.

"What? Can't I keep these?"

He smiled. "Of course you can. Come on."

The couple then walked over to the Racer house. Trixie forced a smile as they walked in, but she was very unhappy. First, the truly amazing romantic gestures had not been from Speed. Then he was worried someone was out to get her and called the inspector. Now she'd lost her flowers and had to leave her house.

"Hi Trixie, I've got you in the guest room. Speed, take her bag upstairs," Mrs. Racer said.

"Thanks, Mom," Trixie said.

"What pretty flowers!"

"Thank you. They are from Speed."

Mrs. Racer smiled. "As soon as he comes down, you will have to tell me what happened."

Trixie nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Trixie, want me to put those flowers in your room?" Speed asked as he came back.

Trixie shrugged. Speed took the daisies and rushed out of the room.

Mrs. Racer raised an eyebrow and looked at Trixie. "That bad?"

Trixie scowled a moment, then forced a smile. "I think he's over reacting."

"Men do that when they get worried," Mrs. Racer said. "What happened?"

Trixie took a deep breath. "I got this really amazing bouquet of flowers yesterday. And you know how Speed took me to that play last week?"

"The murder mystery about the flowers?"

"Yeah, that one. Well, the bouquet had an Iris in it, and I remembered from the play that Irises mean that there is a message. So I got out my program and my dictionary."

"What did it say?"

Trixie smiled. "Keep in mind, I really thought Speed sent me these flowers. And that necklace. Yesterday was the second anniversary of our very first date."

Mrs. Racer frowned, but nodded. "I know that we remember that kind of thing, but boys?"

"They don't. I know. Which is why I was so surprised when Speed did remember, you know? It was just such an amazing thing that he remembered it. I wouldn't have said anything or been upset with him about forgetting it. But I got this amazing bouquet and this beautiful necklace. And it made me feel really special, like I was super important to him."

Speed came in. "You really are super important to me, Trix. I might not be the best at telling you that," he smiled at her. "But you gotta know what you mean to me." He smiled. "I mean, remember the Prix?"

Trixie blushed. "Yeah."

"You don't think I'd kiss just anyone like that, do ya?"

She shook her head, "No." Then she grinned at looked at him. "But sometimes, a girl needs to be reminded."

Speed smiled back at her and was about to say something when Mrs. Racer interrupted them, "Okay, now about these flowers. Back to the point."

Trixie had the grace to blush while Speed took over the story. "I wish I'd sent those flowers, Mom. They said something about being soul mates and love, passion and desire. I mean, it was pretty intense. Then add the necklace, and no wonder Trixie was pretty much over the moon yesterday. Then she got another one today that said something about loving her and that she's beautiful and he wants to be with her forever."

"And you have no idea who sent them?" Mrs. Racer asked Trixie.

"No, Mom. I assumed it was Speed. I mean, who else? That's everything I wanted to hear from him," Trixie said.

Speed took her hand. "And that's why I wanted Trixie to stay here. I know that right now, it's just flowers, but what if it becomes more."

"No, Speed. You're right. I agree with you on this. Trixie, I know you're probably thinking it is just flowers, and you can take care of yourself."

She nodded.

Mrs. Racer smiled. "I'm sure you can, but you don't have to. It's what family is for."

Trixie smiled sincerely at her. "Thank you."

"Now, Speed, you better get out in that garage right now. I got Pops calmed down and explained that something came up, and you'd be over soon. But he's going to want an explanation."

Speed nodded. He leaned over and kissed Trixie's cheek. "Love you," he whispered.

Trixie blushed and smiled. "Love you too."

Mrs. Racer watched them with a twinkle in her eye. When her son was gone, she said, "So he finally admitted it, did he?"

Trixie nodded. "Yeah." She sighed. "I really should have known that it wasn't Speed's style to send me flowers like that."

Mrs. Racer shrugged. "He could do a grand romantic gesture." Then she smiled. "Of course, knowing my son, it will involve cars if he ever does."

Trixie giggled. "You're right. But still, it made my heart skip a beat when I thought he was declaring he loved me in flowers."

"I can only imagine," Mrs. Racer said. "Why don't you go get your things put out? What were you planning on doing today?"

"I was going to get some supplies for a project I wanted to start."

"Sounds mysterious," Mrs. Racer said.

Trixie blushed.

"Before you leave, at least check in with Speed and let him know. Okay?"

"Sure thing," Trixie said. She stood up and gave Mrs. Racer a hug. "Thanks, Mom." Then she went upstairs. Trixie didn't see that when she left, Mrs. Racer had a very worried expression on her face.

-5-5-5-5-5-Mach-GO-GO-GO-5-5-5-5-5-

The next morning, Trixie got up early and went into the den. She wanted to get some quiet time, and that just not possible upstairs. Spritle and Chim Chim were causing a ruckus in their room, but the den was a place that the Racers rarely used. They spent most of their time in the kitchen, the living room, or the garage – so she knew she would be able to sit quietly and write in her journal without being disturbed.

Her journal. She frowned. "How am I supposed to write in the thing when I leave it upstairs!" Trixie ran back up to her room and started going through the case she brought over. "Dang it!" she muttered. "I forgot it." She shrugged. Since she only lived a block from the Racers, Trixie decided it wouldn't hurt to walk back to her place and get the journal. She went over to the sliding glass door in the breakfast area and headed to her place.

-5-5-5-5-5-Mach-GO-GO-GO-5-5-5-5-5-

Speed knocked on her door a few minutes later. Since she didn't answer, he figured she was either still asleep or downstairs needing some quiet time. He went downstairs and to the front door to get the day's paper.

Right next to the paper was a bouquet of flowers. Speed frowned and picked it up. Whoever was sending them knew where Trixie was. He didn't like this at all.

Speed set down the paper and the flowers, then he got the flower dictionary, and went to find his mother. He didn't want Trixie to see these just yet. "Hey Mom, can I get some help?"

Mrs. Racer looked at him oddly. Usually, when Speed needed help, it was something that Pops could help with. "Sure, Speedy."

She followed him into the kitchen and saw the bouquet. "There's an Iris in there."

Speed nodded. "I don't know what all these flowers are. Do you?"

Mrs. Racer frowned and started to examine the flowers in the bouquet. "This one is a bougainvillea," she said. Speed wrote it down. "And here is a zinnia." Mrs. Racer looked some more. "This one is a jonquil. And there is a Hyacinth and, of course baby's breath." Speed nodded as he looked over the list.

"Let's see what those mean," Speed said. "Baby's breath is everlasting love. Bougainvillea is passion. White hyacinths are for beauty. Jonquil is desire. And the Zinnia….I mourn your absence?" He looked at his mother.

Mrs. Racer frowned deeply, then picked up an envelope that had been deep in the arrangement. "This was in it."

Speed was almost afraid to open it.

"Speed, you really need to let Trixie know about this. Now."

He nodded. "I'll go find her," Speed said as he headed back up the stairs. This was certainly not the kind of news he wanted to give her when she woke up.

Mrs. Racer waited until he went upstairs, then opened the envelope. She gasped as she saw what was inside.

-5-5-5-5-5-Mach-GO-GO-GO-5-5-5-5-5-

Trixie walked to her bedroom to get her journal. She had just picked it up when someone grabbed her from behind, placing his hand over her mouth, and a knife at her throat. As soon as she took a breath, Trixie knew she would be in trouble. He had on gloves, and they were wet with chloroform, and from that one breath, she was already a little dizzy.

She stomped heavily on his foot, and then grabbed his wrist and flipped him over her shoulder. Trixie didn't wait to see where he landed, she just took off running. By the time she got to her living room, he had caught up and grabbed her by the waist and threw her across the room. Trixie landed hard against the wall, and was stunned for a moment. It was all he needed. He came at her and grabbed a piece of her dark hair, slicing it off with the knife. Then he ate it. Trixie was aghast. He was dangerous, and if she didn't get away from him, she knew she would not make it home in one piece.

Trixie was not going down without a fight. She stood up and kicked him as hard as she could, and he took two steps back before grabbing her left arm and pinning it behind her back. She formed her right hand into a fist and punched his face as hard as she could by raising her arm above her head. When he released her, she turned and kicked him high in the sternum. She knew she had to get back to Speed and fast.

Trixie was able to get out of the house this time before he caught up with her, so she started shouting as loudly as possible, knowing the more racket she caused, the more likely someone would help her – or maybe her assailant would leave her alone. But she was not about to rely on that. Trixie knew how to fight, and when he approached again, she turned to face him, fists at the ready, and her legs slightly apart to give her more leverage. As soon as he got close enough, Trixie went for the money shot and kicked him as hard as she could between his legs. He went down and she went in for maximum damage. She stomped on his crotch and then ran towards Speed's house.

Trixie was shocked when he caught up with her again, and again tried to disable her with his gloves. She could feel her energy sapping and knew her time was running out. She was almost there, but Speed was not where he would hear her. Again, she flipped the man, and this time, she grabbed a large stone that was lining the driveway of Speed's next door neighbor's house. He dove at her, slicing her arm with the knife. Trixie screamed.

"I'm sorry, Mom," Trixie said as she threw the rock as hard as she could towards the plate glass window of their living room. As soon as she threw the rock she took off running towards the house, trying to get away from him. She was not watching the path of the rock but was soon rewarded with the sound of glass shattering. Almost simultaneously, she felt the sharp impact of the knife in her shoulder. She stumbled and fell, screaming in pain. And then he was on her.

Trixie was in the fight of her life, and she knew she was losing.

-5-5-5-5-5-Mach-GO-GO-GO-5-5-5-5-5-

"What the h—" Mrs. Racer started, as Spritle and Chim Chim raced to the window. The little boy's anxious cry of "SPEEED!" startled them all. Soon Spritle had his trusty slingshot out of his pocket, and he was taking aim at the person who was fighting with Trixie. He had her in a neck lock and had his hand over her face.

Spritle launched the rock and it hit the man in the head, giving Trixie a little break. She stumbled, staggering away from him. But Spritle could tell she was very dazed. Still she wasn't giving up, she kept trying to get farther away from the man, but he was not letting Trixie go. Soon, Speed was launching himself through the remains of the window and pummeling down the street. Spritle kept firing rocks at the guy who was trying to hurt Trixie.

Mrs. Racer ran and got Pops, who soon ran to join Speed in tackling the man who was trying to catch Trixie. Then she dialed the police and an ambulance.

-5-5-5-5-5-Mach-GO-GO-GO-5-5-5-5-5-

Trixie stood there, fighting as best she could, but she could barely focus on anything and wanted more than anything to just lie down. Trixie fought to block anything he threw at her, but her reactions were slowing down. He caught her again, and spun her around, pinning her left hand behind her back. Trixie screamed and sobbed as the blade twisted in her shoulder. He laughed and took off a glove, dipping his finger in the blood that was flowing down her back. He looked at her as he licked it off his finger and smiled. Trixie blanched at the look in his eyes. She knew she had nothing left to resist him with. "Speed," she mumbled. Then he covered her face with his glove again, and Trixie blacked out.

She didn't see the rock that made him drop her, and she didn't feel the knife go deeper into her body when she landed on it. Trixie didn't see Speed launch himself at the man and knock him out, or hear when Pops came over. She was not aware that Speed sat next to her, cradling her limp body in his arms while they waited anxiously for help to come.

-5-5-5-5-5-Mach-GO-GO-GO-5-5-5-5-5-

Spritle came running out. "The gloves, Pops," he said. Pops looked at his youngest son, then took one of the gloves and smelled it. He shook his head, frowning. However, Pops wasted no time. He covered the man's face with the gloves, fully intending to keep him unconscious until help arrived.

Pops saw that Speed was looking at the knife in Trixie's back. "Speed, don't touch it. Let the doctors take it out."

"But Pops, it's hurting her," Speed said.

"Right now, it's also keeping her from bleeding out. Leave it." He turned to Spritle. "Tell Mom we need towels."

Spritle ran to the house and met his mother who was bringing the towels out. He helped her bring them to Speed.

Speed hovered worriedly over Trixie. She would not wake up. Spritle asked. "Is she going to be okay, Speed? I tried to help."

"I know you did, Spritle. Thank you," Speed said distractedly. He was looking at the cuts all over her arms.

"That man was holding something over her face," Spritle said.

Speed nodded and said softly, "Chloroform." He could tell just by looking at her that she had put up a huge fight. There were bruises forming up and down her arms, and one was starting to darken on her left temple. But Speed was even more worried by the very shallow breathing and the blood loss. Considering the workout she was getting, Trixie should not be breathing so shallowly.

"Is that ambulance on the way," he shouted.

Mrs. Racer nodded. "Speed, shouting is not going to get it here any more quickly." She sat down next to her son and started trying to clean up some of the knife wounds. "She's definitely a fighter, and I'm sure she'll be okay."

"I want to go over there and…"

"Speed, you are right where you need to be," Mrs. Racer insisted. "Pops has that man under control. Trixie needs you. Okay?"

Chagrined, Speed nodded. Soon enough, the sound of sirens reverberated through the neighborhood as two squad cars hurried in. One pair of police approached Pops, and the other pair approached Speed. Trixie's attacker was handcuffed and secured in a squad car, and taken away. As soon as the attacker was under the police control, Pops went over to Speed. "How is she?"

"She won't wake up."

"Ambulance is on the way. Can anyone tell me what happened?"

Spritle chimed in first. "I was watching TV and this rock came crashing through our window, so I ran to it. And there was Trixie. He had his hand on her face and she was trying to get free, so I used my slingshot and shot a rock at him. He dropped her and she started to run towards us, then he threw a knife at her and caught her again so she fought him as best she could. I kept firing rocks at him to try to give Trixie a chance, then Speed here ran after him and knocked him down just as Trixie passed out, and Mom called you and Pops went out to help."

The police officer looked at Mrs. Racer, Speed and Pops with wide eyes at the torrent of information from the young man.

Speed nodded. "That's about right, from what we know of the assault. However, we do have some other information. Trixie has been getting bouquets from someone, with messages in the language of flowers. Inspector Detector of the CIB has the other two bouquets, but one came in this morning. I was actually looking for her to warn her about it when our window was broken. I am guessing Trixie did that because she was trying to get help."

Mrs. Racer smiled and brushed the hair off of Trixie's face. She frowned when she saw the chunk of hair that was missing. "No doubt she is going to feel badly about that, but I do not blame her." She looked at Speed. "We can replace a window. We can't replace her."

Speed nodded.

"What was the message from the flowers today?"

"The meanings were everlasting love, beauty, desire, passion, and 'I mourn your absence'. So it felt like he was about to come," Speed said.

"There's more," Mrs. Racer said. "Speed, you didn't get a chance to look in the envelope. I did." She handed it to the police. Inside were pictures, taken of Trixie. Some were of her sleeping in her bed, from different angles, clearly from within her bedroom. "This one was taken two days ago. I know this because of the necklace she is wearing. She got it with the first bouquet, and took it off the next day when she found out Speed had not given it to her."

Speed was in shock. He held Trixie even tighter.

"She also was wearing that outfit yesterday when she went to the mall," Mrs. Racer pointed out. She handed over another picture. "This one was taken last night. In our guest room." But the pictures went back to nearly the week after the Grand Prix. This man had been around for a while, and neither of them had known. Speed stared at his mother, disbelief plain in his face.

"When did you get these?" one of the officers asked.

"The pictures came in with the bouquet this morning. Speed brought it in about ten minutes before the rock came through the window," Mrs. Racer replied.

Finally another siren sounded, and the ambulance pulled up. They immediately rushed over to where Speed was sitting cradling Trixie. The paramedics loaded Trixie onto a gurney. "I am coming with her," Speed said.

"Family only."

Mrs. Racer stood up. "I am family." She looked at Pops.

Pops said, "We'll follow behind. I'm driving." His tone brooked no argument. "Speed, get changed first."

Speed started. "I—"

"She will be perfectly safe with me, I promise you," Mrs. Racer said.

Speed knew better than to argue. While they all considered Trixie to be family, they were not technically related by blood, and his mother had just lied to the paramedic so that Trixie would not be alone.

Speed followed them to the ambulance and watched helplessly as his girl was loaded in, and the doors shut between them, locking him out. Then he ran to the house and changed his clothes, which were covered in Trixie's blood. Pops and Spritle were in the car waiting for him. As soon as he got in, they sped towards the hospital.

-5-5-5-5-5-Mach-GO-GO-GO-5-5-5-5-5-


	3. Chapter 3

Trixie started to become aware of her surroundings, but was afraid to make any kind of movement to show this. She didn't know where she was, so she listened, hoping for a clue. She heard a soft bit of music playing somewhere, but that told her nothing. For all she knew, the crazy man had music somewhere playing.

She could hear a quiet beeping, but Trixie was not certain of what it was. Trixie tried to take stock of everything. As long as he didn't know she was awake, maybe he'd leave her alone. She hurt badly. She felt like something was in her arm, and seriously hoped she was at a hospital.

"Trixie, I don't know if you can hear me," Speed was saying.

Was he here with her? Were they safe? The mere thought that Speed might also be in danger sent her blood pressure up and made her heart beat faster. She could hear the beeping increase, and decided she had better risk opening her eyes.

As soon as she did, relief flooded through her. Hospital. She was in a hospital room. She was not with that man.

"Speed?" she asked.

Speed's smiling face soon came into view. "Hey there, gorgeous."

"Hiya, handsome," she said. Trixie tried to sit up and found she was sore everywhere.

"No, don't move. You have a broken rib. And a lot of bandages," he said gently.

Trixie frowned. "I'm sorry. I should have told you where I was going. I just wanted my journal."

Speed shrugged. "This isn't your fault. He knew where you were anyway."

Trixie furrowed her brow in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Speed ran his right hand through his hair. "I don't know how to tell you this." He was worried and upset. "You got a bouquet this morning. On our doorstep."

Trixie's eyes widened. "What did it say?"

"More of what he had said before, and that he mourned your absence."

Trixie paled.

"There's more, Trix," Speed said.

"More?" she asked with an edge of hysteria in her voice.

"There were pictures. He was in your house two nights ago while you slept. And our house last night. Taking pictures."

Trixie started shaking.

"He's in custody," Speed said to assure her.

Trixie nodded, but could not calm down. One of the nurses came in and smiled at her. "I'm glad to see you're awake. How are you feeling?" she asked as she approached.

Trixie just looked at her, too terrified to speak.

"Are you in pain?" the nurse asked.

Trixie nodded.

The nurse touched her arm, trying to calm her. Then she took a syringe and put it in Trixie's IV. "That should help some, dear."

Speed smiled at the nurse. "Thank you."

The nurse left, and Trixie looked at Speed. "Don't leave me alone here," she whispered desperately.

He shook his head. "I won't. I do want to let Mom know you're awake."

"Where is she?" Trixie asked plaintively.

"Just down the hall in the visitor's lounge," Speed answered to assure her. "I'll be right back."

Speed took Trixie's hand and gave it a squeeze, but when he tried to release her, she wouldn't let go. He smiled to her, and paged the nurse. When she came back, she asked, "Is there a problem?"

Speed just smiled. "I know this is not your job, but would you mind letting my mother know Trixie is awake? She's in the visitor lounge."

The nurse looked at how tightly Trixie was holding onto Speed's hand, and the look of abject fear in the young woman's eyes, and nodded. "I don't mind."

"Thank you."

She smiled and left the room.

"I'm sorry, Speed. I really was going to let you go and get her, but I –"

"No, don't apologize, Trixie," he said as he sat down next to her. Speed ran his hand by the side of her head. "It's okay." He grinned. "I'm a little leery about letting you out of my sight right now too."

She nodded. "I thought I could fight him off. I – I couldn't!" she said. "He, I just know he wanted to kill me. What did I do? Why would he want to kill me?"

"He's crazy, Trix. You didn't do anything wrong. Nothing. He's just crazy."

She nodded, and Speed could tell she was still terrified. He was actually still very shaken from what he had seen himself. Trixie was a more than capable fighter, and he'd never seen her back down yet. Still, seeing that Trixie was fighting a losing battle with a madman had scared Speed. He could only imagine how scared she must have been, knowing that if she failed, she might well die.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Speed asked, just as Mrs. Racer walked in and saw the look in Trixie's eyes.

"Speed, I don't think that's a good idea," she said to him. "Trixie needs to concentrate on healing, not on that madman."

"He really is in jail, Mom?" Trixie asked.

"Yes, Trixie. Speed knocked him out, and Pops sat on him until the police arrived." She sat on the other side of Trixie, and placed her hand on Trixie's arm. "You gave us quite a scare."

"I'm so sorry about your window," Trixie said in a small voice. "I couldn't think of anything else to do!"

"Hush. I'm glad you did it. We can replace that window a thousand times, but we cannot replace you." Mrs. Racer smiled at her. "You needed help, and that was the only way you were going to get it. I'm proud of you for not being afraid to do whatever you had to do to survive."

Trixie nodded. And as Mrs. Racer's words set in, she started to shake again. Mrs. Racer flicked her eyes up and looked at Speed.

Mrs. Racer smiled at Trixie, "I have been told that if you're a good patient, they may let you go home the day after tomorrow."

Trixie shook her head vigorously.

"You don't want to go home?" Mrs. Racer asked.

Trixie shook her head. "I can't go back there. He'll be waiting for me."

"Trixie, was he in your house when this started?" Mrs. Racer asked.

Trixie nodded. "I just wanted my journal."

"I'll send Pops over to find it. He won't read it, I promise," Mrs. Racer said. "And you can stay with us as long as you need to."

"Not safe there," Trixie said. "He knows I'm there!"

"Trixie, listen to me. He's in jail. He can't hurt you. You're safe," Mrs. Racer said. She then looked at Speed.

"I had to tell her, Mom. She has a right to know!"

"Son, right now, Trixie is terrified and what you told her didn't help her at all," Mrs. Racer said softly. "She needs somewhere she can feel safe."

"Trixie will be safe with us, with me. I'll sleep on her floor if I have to to make sure she feels safe," Speed insisted.

"Trixie, would that make you feel better, if Speed were there?" Mrs. Racer asked Trixie.

Trixie frowned and shook her head. "He'll kill Speed."

Mrs. Racer reached over to Trixie and turned her face so that she could look into her eyes. "Listen to me. He is in jail. He will stay there. You will be safe with us. None of us are going to let him hurt you again. Even Spritle will defend you." She grinned at Trixie. "You should have seen him with his little slingshot yesterday."

"Spritle?" Trixie asked. "He saw?"

"Yeah. He was watching TV when the window broke, saw what was happening, alerted Speed, and fired rocks at that awful man until Speed could tackle him and get him away from you."

Trixie looked worried. "I wondered where the rocks were coming from. Is he okay?"

"He's fine, dear. We will do everything we can do to help you feel safe. And you can say with us as long as you need to. If you need to move, the boys will help you. Won't you, Speed?"

"Of course!" Speed said.

Trixie nodded. "Okay." She didn't feel safe here, and she doubted there was any place she would. So she might as well be near family.

Speed leaned over and kissed her lightly. "Get some rest, beautiful. Okay?"

She nodded and closed her eyes and was soon asleep.

An hour later, the nurse came and told them visiting hours were over. Mrs. Racer talked to her, but the nurse was adamant that they both had to leave. "I'm not leaving without telling her," Speed stated.

"You should not wake her up."

"Do you really want to see how upset she gets if she wakes up and finds I'm not here?" he said dangerously.

"Fine. You've got five minutes."

Speed shook Trixie. "Hey, can you wake up a little?"

Trixie startled awake, and the look of fear in her eyes as she took in her surroundings worried Speed. "Speed?" she asked haltingly.

"Yeah, it's me. The nurse is making me leave. She said visiting hours are over and I have to go."

"No!" Trixie said. "You… you promised. You promised you wouldn't leave me alone."

"You know I don't want to. You know I'd stay here, but the hospital rules won't allow it," Speed tried to reason with her. But Trixie was having none of it. She was agitated, and trying to get up.

"You need to lay down, Trix."

"Help me up, Speed. If you have to go, I have to go. I can't…can't—can't stay here by myself. I know he'll find me," she said.

Speed helped her sit up, only so she wouldn't hurt herself. "Listen to me, Trixie. He's in jail. You're safe. I promise."

"You promised you'd stay," she said, crying against his shoulder.

He just held her. "Oh, Trixie. I'm sorry," he said softly.

The nurse came back in to tell him it was time to go. "What is she doing up?"

"Trixie wants to leave if I can't stay," Speed told her matter of factly.

"Absolutely not. The doctor has not released her."

Trixie turned to the nurse with fire in her eyes. "Are you saying I'm a prisoner here?" she snarled.

Speed was shocked. Trixie was almost always polite.

"No, but you are not well and should not be released. You have some injuries that could be compromised if not properly secured before your release," the nurse said.

"Either Speed stays, or I go," Trixie insisted. "I don't care which it is, but I can't stay here alone."

Speed turned to the nurse to see what she would say. The nurse looked at both of them. "Okay, the young man may stay; however, I expect you to get back in that bed right now, young lady."

Trixie nodded, and Speed helped her lay down. As he covered her, he could see her trembling and realized she was still fighting. She had not really stopped fighting since this morning. "I'm right here," he whispered in her ear.

She turned to him, unsure of everything.

"I'm not going anywhere," Speed said softly.

"Okay," Trixie said softly. "Thank you."

Speed just smiled at her. "Now, you better go back to sleep before that nurse hits me with a clipboard or something."

Trixie nodded and closed her eyes. Speed walked over to the nurse. "I'm sorry. She's just very—"

"I know, Mr. Racer. She's had a bit of a scare and right now, she sees you as safety. I didn't truly realize that was the case until just now. I'll make a note on her chart that if you need to be asked to leave the room, she is given the final say in that."

"Thank you," Speed said softly. "Could I get a blanket and pillow, by any chance?"

She nodded. "I'll have an orderly bring them to you shortly."

He smiled. "Thanks." Then Speed went and sat next to Trixie.

A few minutes later, Mrs. Racer poked her head in the room. "Are you coming?"

Speed shook his head. "No. Trixie pretty much made it very clear to the nurse that either we both stayed or we both left."

"You wouldn't have let her do that, would you?" Mrs. Racer asked him.

"Mom, you didn't see her. She was going to get up with or without my help."

Mrs. Racer frowned. She looked at Speed. "I hope you understand, she's going to have a lot more than physical healing to do before she's okay."

"I do, Mom," Speed said softly. He looked at Trixie. "But I'm going to do my best to help her."

Mrs. Racer kissed her son's cheek. "I know you will, Speed. I hope she will let you."

-5-5-5-5-5-Mach-GO-GO-GO-5-5-5-5-5-

Speed woke up to the sound of a knock on the door. He opened his eyes and, for just a moment, was disoriented. Then he remembered he was at the hospital with Trixie. He looked over at her and smiled. She was still sleeping, and she seemed calm. He stood up as the knock came again and walked over to the door.

Speed opened the door and was very surprised to see both Inspector Detector and Racer X in the hallway.

"Hello," he said uncertainly. "What are you doing here?"

"May we come in, Speed?" Racer X asked.

Speed nodded and let them in. Racer X looked over at Trixie. "How is she doing?"

Speed shrugged. "Truthfully, not well."

Trixie started to whimper, and Speed rushed over to her. "Sssh, Trixie. It's a dream. You're safe. I'm here." She opened her eyes, and took a moment to adjust to where she was. Speed smiled at her. "See, you're safe."

Trixie nodded and smiled. "Thank you for staying."

"You're my girl. Anything for you," he said, kissing her lightly. Speed looked at her. "We have some visitors." Then he looked to his right.

Trixie looked where Speed had and saw Racer X and Inspector Detector. She frowned, puzzled.

"Good morning, Trixie," Inspector Detector said.

"Trixie," intoned Racer X.

"Hi," Trixie said.

"I'm afraid the news we have is not good," Inspector Detector said.

"What exactly do you mean by 'not good'?" Speed asked. He reached over and took Trixie's hand.

"The man who sent the flowers is known as Liam de Fleur, and he has a history of this pattern of behavior. Most of his victims do not recognize what they have been receiving until it is far too late. In fact, this is the first time we have ever had him in our custody."

Speed nodded.

Racer X bore the worst news. "Emphasis here on the word 'had'."

"Had?" Trixie practically screamed. "He's out?"

"I am afraid so," Inspector Detector said. "He escaped from custody last night."

Trixie started to panic and hyperventilate, and Speed went to work trying to calm her down. He shot daggers at Racer X and Inspector Detector, and finally said "Get a nurse in here, will ya?"

Racer X nodded and left the room. A few minutes later, a nurse came in with a syringe. She put it into Trixie's IV and watched. The nurse glared at the two new guests and waited until the sedative took effect.

Once Speed was sure Trixie was asleep, he at Inspector Detector. "You said there were other victims. How many? What happened to them?"

Inspector Detector looked him in the eyes and his tone was expressionless as he said, "Ten. They were all killed. De Fleur dismembered them and buried them in his yard. He has escaped justice for over a decade."

Racer X stared at Speed as the young man took in what he had been told. Speed looked at them. "How can I protect her?"

"You let us do it, Speed," Racer X said.

"You couldn't even keep him in your custody overnight, and we're supposed to trust you with Trixie's life? If you hadn't lost him, she would be safe right now!" Speed shouted. Then he looked over to Trixie, and made sure he had not awakened her.

Just then, the orderly rolled in a cart. "I have flowers for our patient here!" he said with a smile and set them on the table.

Speed stared at them. There was an iris in that arrangement. "Do you have your dictionary, Inspector?"

Racer X stood up and went over to the arrangement. "I memorized it. Other than the Iris, there is blue Hyacinth, Liatris, Phlox, and Tulips." He paused. "Tulips are a declaration of love, blue hyacinth is constancy, Phlox is for a soul mate. And Liatris means 'I will try again.'"

Speed stood up, grasping Trixie's hand. "Is there anything in that arrangement besides flowers?"

Racer X looked in and picked up a book. He opened it up, and found that it was a handwritten journal. Most of the writing looked feminine, but on the last page was a letter written to Trixie.

"He had her journal?!" Speed was angry, and he knew that Trixie would be distressed when she found out.

"And now it is evidence," Inspector Detector said.

Speed looked at them. "Can you do me a favor? Make it so the only pages that can be read are the ones he wrote in?"

Racer X and the inspector looked at each other before Inspector Detector said, "Speed, we have to assume that de Fleur read this journal, and he had gathered information about Trixie from it. Information we may need in order to track him down."

Speed looked at them. "It's her private thoughts. She's already been through a lot. Do you know what it's going to do to her to know that de Fleur read this, and now a bunch of detectives are going to be reading it too?"

Racer X looked at Speed. "I will be the only one who reads it, Speed. And I won't discuss it with anyone, unless it is something that will help bring de Fleur in."

Inspector Detector stood up. "I'm sorry, Speed."

"Just find him, before he comes for her again," Speed said angrily.

Racer X nodded. "We'll do our best, Speed. Do you mind if we take this with us?"

Speed nodded. "I would rather she not see it."

"I will have men posted by her door around the clock, Speed," Inspector Detector said. "And when she leaves, we'll have around the clock surveillance at your home."

Speed looked at them. "Thank you."

-5-5-5-5-5-Mach-GO-GO-GO-5-5-5-5-5-


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as the duo left, Speed dialed his home. Spritle picked up, "Racer Residence."

"Hey Spritle, Mom around?" Speed asked.

"Sure. How's Trixie?"

Speed told him honestly, "She's a bit scared right now, but she was very impressed when she found out what you did to help her. How are you doing?"

Spritle paused. "I'm worried about her. They said I couldn't go see her."

"Well, she'll be coming there soon, and I'm sure she'll be happy to see you. Can you put Mom on?"

"Sure!" Spritle held the phone away from his mouth and shouted, "Mom!"

Speed winced at the sound.

Mrs. Racer took the phone. "I'm sorry about that," she said as she came on. "Hello?"

"Mom."

"Hey Speed. How's Trixie doing this morning?"

"She was doing okay until Racer X and Inspector Detector came by."

"Oh?" Mrs. Racer asked.

"He escaped," Speed said.

"Oh no!" Mrs. Racer exclaimed.

Speed took a deep breath. "What else, Speed?" she asked.

"Pops isn't going to find Trixie's journal. De Fleur had it. He had it delivered this morning. To Trixie's room."

"Another arrangement?"

"Yeah." Speed was watching and saw Trixie starting to stir. "Gotta go, Mom. Trixie's about to wake up. They had to sedate her."

"Pops and I will be right over," she said.

Speed whispered, "Thanks, Mom."

Trixie opened her eyes, and Speed sat down next to her and took her hand. "Hi, baby doll."

"He's gonna come for me again, isn't he?" Trixie asked.

Speed looked at her. "I'm not going to lie to you, no matter how much I want to. I think he will try, yes. But we'll be ready for him. You won't be alone. Inspector Detector is leaving some men to guard you here, and then when you come home with me, he'll have some men watching the house."

She frowned. "I can't do this, Speed. I'm so scared."

Speed looked at her and grinned. "I am too. But I know something. You and me, we don't back down from a fight. You took on the Casa Christo. You are a force to be reckoned with. Right now, you're down. But you're not out." He kissed her hand. "I'm going to tell you something. It's going to upset you."

Trixie looked at him and said, "What hasn't the past few days?"

Speed grinned. "Well, I hope you weren't too upset when I said I loved you."

She laughed. "No, that didn't upset me."

He kissed her cheek. "I hope it didn't upset you when I kissed you."

"No," she agreed.

"See, there have been a few highlights," Speed said with a wicked tone in his voice.

"You got me there, Mr. Super Famous Race Car Driver," Trixie agreed.

"Yes, I do, Gorgeous. So you keep thinking of the good things too." He looked at her. "You got another arrangement today, and your journal was in it."

Trixie paled.

"Inspector Detector took it. He said they needed it to figure out what de Fleur knew about you. Racer X promised me he would be the only one who read it and he would not discuss any of your private thoughts with the other detectives."

"Damnit!" Trixie hissed. "That's it. He is going down." She struggled to sit up. Speed helped her.

Her reaction shocked Speed. Sure, she was scared, but she was also livid. He remembered the time that Spritle had taken her journal, and Trixie had nearly skinned him. Speed laughed. "Okay, spitfire. Hold up."

She looked at Speed. "You're laughing at me!"

Speed grinned, "Well, yeah. I'm actually kind of impressed. I almost expected you to …"

"Turn into a zombie?" she asked, challenging him.

"Well, yeah," Speed acknowledged. "You gotta admit, you've understandably had a really hard time with bad news lately."

"A hard time with bad news?" Trixie repeated.

"Yeah. And I can't blame you. I'm really shaken up too, I'm not ashamed to admit."

"You are?" Trixie asked, surprised.

"Of course I am! Some jerk tries to kill my girl, and then I find out he's escaped, and he's killed at least ten other women and gotten away with it. I'm pretty shaken up." Speed had forgotten that Trixie had been sedated before that piece of information was shared with him.

"What?" she asked very quietly.

Speed thought back and realized that she didn't know this. "He is responsible for the deaths of ten other women. This was the first time they have ever had him in custody before. You're the first one who's ever gotten away from him."

"And when did you find this out?" she asked softly. Speed could see her trembling again.

"After the nurse sedated you," Speed said.

Trixie nodded. She was determined to not let fear overcome her again. If he was out, she had to be ready. "Is there anything else?"

Speed thought back and decided Trixie did not need to know that all of his victims had been dismembered. He shook his head.

"So, what's the plan?" she looked at him.

"You think I have a plan?" Speed asked.

Trixie nodded. "I'm certainly not willing to trust the police, not after they lost him. I trust you. I knew if I could just get to you, I'd be safe. That's all I could think of. It wasn't 'get to the police' or 'find help,' it was 'get to Speed.'"

Speed forced a smile on as he looked at her. Her trust in him, quite frankly, scared him. Still, he was not sure he wanted to trust the police after de Fleur had escaped custody.

"Why do you trust me so much, Trixie?"

She smiled. "As long as I can remember, we've been there for each other, Speed. And you always seemed to know how to make things better. Whenever I had a bad day, you could make me smile. And whenever I was scared, you made me feel safe."

Speed looked at her, not knowing what to say. Instead, he leaned forward and kissed her. A few moments later, they broke apart, both breathless. Trixie blushed. Speed smiled. "I love you so much," he said looking into her eyes.

"I love you too, handsome."

"I think you should stay here as long as they will let you," Speed said. "I'll make sure the doctor gives me clearance to stay. And if I'm not here, it'll be Pops. Are you okay with that?"

Trixie nodded. "But what about your family?"

"My family?"

Trixie looked worried. "I am afraid he might come after them too."

Speed nodded. "I'll talk to the inspector and make sure he covers them."

Trixie nodded. There was a knock on the door, and she looked to Speed. He went over and opened it. "Racer X, what are you doing here?" Speed asked.

"I wanted to give this to Trixie," Racer X said. "May I come in?"

Speed looked to Trixie, who nodded. Speed opened the door the rest of the way. Racer X came over. "I'm sorry I frightened you earlier. It was very thoughtless of me."

"No, Racer X. Whether I want to hear something or not, I still need to know what is going on."

"Still, I could have been a little less blunt about it, knowing what I would say was rather upsetting." Racer X sat down. "This is for you. I made copies of your journal pages for me to use. But here are the originals."

Trixie looked at what he handed her. "This isn't my journal," she said.

"I took them out of the binding and had them rebound."

"Why?"

"Trixie, there was a letter to you from de Fleur in that journal. And the cover had a few pieces of evidence we needed. I thought you might want your pages more than the journal itself." He handed her a new one.

"Racer X, what did the letter say?" Trixie asked.

Racer X looked over at Speed, then back to Trixie. "There are things it is better for you not to know, Trixie."

"Does Speed know?" she asked.

"No. He did not read it."

Trixie covered her face with her hands and took several deep breaths. Then she looked over at Racer X.

Racer X looked at her. "I assure you, if de Fleur had been in our custody, rather than local police, he would not have escaped. I intend to bring him to justice. Before he hurts you, or anyone else, again. You have my word on that."

Trixie looked at him. "How can I trust that, Racer X? I don't even know who you are."

Speed took her hand. "I trust him, Trixie. He's a friend."

She turned to him and looked in his eyes. "You still think he's Rex."

"No. Not anymore. He's not Rex, but he is a friend," Speed said.

"Thank you, Speed," Racer X said before standing. "Get some rest, Trixie. I hope to race with you again some day."

"Count on it," Trixie said.

Speed groaned. Even if her bravado was an act, Trixie was trying hard and he was proud of her.

-5-5-5-5-5-Mach-GO-GO-GO-5-5-5-5-5-

Meanwhile, Liam de Fleur was waiting. He had barely escaped custody and was lying low in one place none of them would expect: Trixie's apartment. He walked through her house, looking at pictures and reading her books. After he had read her journal, he knew he had chosen well.

She was a very interesting and remarkable young woman. He could not wait to add her to his collection.

He thought back to the taste of her blood in his mouth, and relished it. He needed more. None of his other loves had ever given him as much as she had. He looked at the bruises she had given him. She was powerful and impressive. Trixie had to be his, he could not wait to make her power his own.

He put on one of her records and allowed himself to be absorbed in the music that surrounded him.

-5-5-5-5-5-Mach-GO-GO-GO-5-5-5-5-5-

Pops was driving over to the hospital, so that Speed could come home and change. He was going to sit with Trixie for a couple of hours. However as he turned onto her street, Pops noted something strange. There was a light on in Trixie's apartment.

That was very odd.

As soon as he got to the hospital, he told one of the men outside Trixie's room. They radioed it in.

"Hey Trixie," Pops said as he came in.

"Hi Pops. How is everyone?"

He smiled. "Doing really well. We will be very glad to have you home though. Spritle is driving everyone crazy asking about you, since they won't let him come in and visit."

"Are you sure he's okay?" Trixie asked, very concerned. She was worried about what Spritle saw.

"He's fine. Seems to think you're some sort of a superwoman though."

Trixie looked at him in disbelief.

"Yeah, all he can talk about was that after everything he saw, you kept fighting and didn't give up. I gotta agree with him, Trixie. Given everything, most people would have lost that battle long before you blacked out." He looked at her. "I'm serious. If he had not had chloroform, you would have been able to take him without help. I'm real proud of you."

"Thanks, Pops."

"Now, I do want to let you know what we've done. I have every window and door rigged to sound an alarm if they are opened or broken, once the alarm is set. And we get notifications when a door or window is opened even when it is not. No one comes or goes into the house without us knowing."

Trixie smiled.

"I have a cot in your room, so that Speed can sleep in there between the window and your bed. And the guest bedroom locks from the inside now, with a deadbolt. If that door gets opened, you'll know."

She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Thank you, Pops."

He frowned. "I'm still angry that he got into my home, and could have hurt my guest, and I didn't know about it. That is unacceptable. My family, of which I consider you a part, is my first priority, Trixie. I let you down and I'm sorry."

"No, sir, you didn't. Pops, you didn't let me down."

He looked at her. "Yes, I did Trixie. You should have been completely safe there. And you will be from now on. And when you find a new place, I want to approve it before you sign a lease. You're like a daughter to me, and I want to make sure you're safe. Got it."

"Yes, Pops." Trixie smiled. "Thank you."

Pops nodded. "Now, you need to get your rest if you're coming home tomorrow. I'll be right here, in case that jerk gets past those bozos out there. He won't get past me."

"Not even a ninja gets past you, Pops."

"Glad you remember that," Pops said with a grin. "Now, get some rest."

Trixie nodded and was soon asleep. Between Speed and Pops, she knew she would be as safe as she possibly could be.

-5-5-5-5-5-Mach-GO-GO-GO-5-5-5-5-5-

Inspector Detector and Racer X led a unit of men to Trixie's apartment. As they approached, music could be heard. They stormed in, and caught Liam de Fleur working on an arrangement of mistletoe and irises. In the arrangement was Trixie's favorite hair clip.

"Hands up!" Inspector Detector stated.

"This is one obstacle you will not be overcoming," Racer X said, looking at the mistletoe.

De Fleur looked at him, then stood up and started to reach for something. Racer X wasted no time in delivering a kick to the man's sternum, sending him flying across the room. He was soon handcuffed and his legs were in chains. "Liam de Fleur, you are under arrest for assault and suspicion of murder," Inspector Detector stated then read him his rights as he was led out of Trixie's apartment. Racer X stayed behind to turn off the music and lights, and locked up behind them.

One of the other men placed yellow police tape across her door, and they took him down to the station for booking.

Racer X, however, had no intention of leaving his supervision to the police alone. This was a federal prisoner, and he would ensure the transfer himself this time.

He rode with de Fleur, who glared at him. "So, you read my messages," he said. "I'm impressed. No one ever figured them out."

Racer X smiled at him. "Trixie figured it out."

"She is a flower on her own, and I long to unlock her message."

Racer X smirked. "Her message: You lose."

"No, she is much more sublime than that," de Fleur said with a soft smile. "Much more."

Racer X nodded. "Perhaps. But that is her message to you."

De Fleur merely smiled at Racer X. "You think you've won. She will be mine. Maybe not today or tomorrow, but someday." He paused. "And for the rest of her life," he added ominously.

"Not if you spend the rest of yours behind bars," Racer X said in his customary growl. "We have the evidence to put you away."

Liam de Fleur grinned. "Evidence is nothing. Power is what matters. And I have all of that."

Racer X tilted his head. "With frozen assets that you cannot access to pay attorneys or bribes? I don't think so."

De Fleur just smiled. "Only those with no power believe that money is the only means of acquiring it. Knowledge."

Racer X nodded. He said no more, but de Fleur had tipped his hand. He intended to barter his way out with information. And Racer X would ensure that the DA did not accept it. This man was a stone cold murderer. Anything less than life in prison would mean another woman's death. This was not an acceptable price for any amount of information.

He hoped, however, that he was not wrong.

-5-5-5-5-5-Mach-GO-GO-GO-5-5-5-5-5-


	5. Chapter 5

-5-5-5-5-5-Mach-GO-GO-GO-5-5-5-5-5-

Speed hung up the phone and smiled at Trixie. "That was X. He said they arrested de Fleur and he personally oversaw the transfer to federal lock up."

Trixie smiled. It was a day later than they had hoped, but she was finally getting to leave the hospital. Mrs. Racer and Speed had sat in on her home care instructions so that they could help her, and Pops had already run to the drug store to get her prescriptions filled.

She still felt tired all of the time, but the doctor assured her that was to be expected for at least another week. Between the adrenaline, the blood loss, and other injuries, Trixie would need a lot of rest.

"Got something for you, Trixie," Speed said.

"Oh really?" she smiled at him.

"Yeah," he said as he leaned in for a kiss.

Trixie smiled. "I love it."

Speed grinned as he stepped back. "That wasn't it," he said. "But if I'd known you were so easy to please—"

"Only for you," she whispered, staring wide eyed at him.

Speed stared at her for just a moment, then he broke their spell by reaching into his pocket. "I really did get you something," he said handing her the small box.

Trixie cocked her head and looked at him. "You didn't have to get me anything, Speed. You…."

"I wanted to, Trix. I wanted you to know how special you are to me, every day – even when I'm not right next to you. I want you to have something that will remind you."

She opened the box and smiled. "Oh, Speed!" she exclaimed. "It's so beautiful."

"You like it?" he asked her uncertainly.

Trixie nodded. "I really do," she said as she pulled out a silver necklace with an enamel daisy pendant on it.

"You know what daisies mean, right?"

Trixie smiled. "Purity?" she asked, teasing him.

Speed shook his head and took the necklace from her. He draped it around her neck and fastened it in back, then kissed her neck and whispered. "They mean I love you."

Trixie turned to him and he enfolded her in an embrace. Just as he was about to kiss her again, Mrs. Racer walked in and cleared her throat.

The two broke apart. Trixie blushed and Speed looked away. Mrs. Racer smiled. "Trixie, Pops is here so we can load up your things. Then Speed can drive you home in the Mach 5." She grinned and looked at her son. "If he thinks he can concentrate on the road?"

Speed nodded. "Yeah, I can do that."

"Where's Spritle?" Trixie asked.

"He's with Sparky. Sparky's been so good about keeping an eye on him this week, and keeping him busy and out of trouble. They built a little go cart for him," Mrs. Racer said.

"Like Speed's old one?" Trixie asked.

Mrs. Racer nodded.

"That's great, Mom," Trixie said. "I bet he'll catch the eye of some young girl at school."

Mrs. Racer smiled. "Well, it certainly didn't hurt Speedy any, did it?"

Trixie blushed. "He was such a cutie," she said.

"Well, you were always the most beautiful girl at the school," Speed said, leaning down for another kiss.

"Still in the room, Speed. Your mother is still in the room!" Mrs. Racer said with a laugh. She smiled at Trixie. "That's a nice necklace."

"Thanks. Speed just gave it to me." Trixie looked at him. "I love it."

Pops burst into the room. "Meter's running, let's get this car loaded. Speed!" Pops barked.

Speed nodded. "I'll be right back," he said.

"I'll be right here."

The two men took all of Trixie's things out of the room, leaving Mrs. Racer and Trixie alone. "How are you really doing, Trixie?" Mrs. Racer asked.

"I'm better. Still scared, but the doctor said that's normal," Trixie said. "He gave me something to help me sleep, so I wouldn't get nightmares. I'm just –"

"Afraid to take them, because you won't be aware of your surroundings?"

Trixie nodded.

Mrs. Racer hugged her. "Pops told you what we did, and honestly, I'm sleeping better at night knowing that no one is going to sneak into my home unannounced in the middle of the night. Speed's going to be in there, if I can trust him to behave himself," she said wryly.

"Speed's always been a perfect gentleman," Trixie said, honestly.

Mrs. Racer grinned. "I know. And I know you can put him in his place if he gets out of line."

"Darn straight!" Trixie said with a smile.

Mrs. Racer laughed. "But I still understand where you might worry. I think you should take the sleep aid, because you do need your rest to heal."

Trixie nodded.

Mrs. Racer smiled. "Good. Now, why don't you get in that chair over there, and I'll push you out to the car."

Trixie started to protest that she could walk, but Mrs. Racer interrupted her. "It's hospital policy."

Trixie nodded and got in the chair. By the time they were ready to head out, Speed was back. "I got this, Mom," he said as he took over.

Trixie looked up at him and smiled. He was so handsome. And when he smiled? Trixie could not help but smile back.

-5-5-5-5-5-Mach-GO-GO-GO-5-5-5-5-5-

When they got to the Racer house, Speed found that Pops, Sparky, and Spritle had already unloaded Pops' car and taken Trixie's things upstairs. Spritle came running out to the Mach 5 before Trixie could even get out.

"Trixie!" he shouted running up to her. "Are you all better now? I missed you and so did Chim-Chim."

"Spritle," Speed warned.

Trixie smiled at his kid brother. "I'm better, but still really sore, Spritle. But I heard what you did to help me, and I am so proud of you. You're really brave."

"Speed's the brave one. He ran after that man so fast I didn't know he could run that fast."

Trixie smiled at Speed, then back to Spritle. "Yeah, but you took out your slingshot and bought Speed some time. Bought me some time. Thank you."

Spritle looked at her. "I had to Trixie, you were in trouble."

Trixie nodded. "Yes, I was." Then she pointed to all of the other houses. "And they could have helped me too. But no one else did. You were the first one, and that was really brave." She gave him a hug.

Spritle hugged her back. Then he looked at her. "You were awesome though. I mean, I hope Speedy never gets into a fight with you!"

"Why is that?" Trixie asked.

"Because I'd lose," Speed said.

"He would, and not just because he'd let you win!"

Trixie laughed. Then she said to him seriously. "A lot of good it did me. Sometimes, no matter how hard you fight, someone is better or cheats. The best fight is one you can avoid."

Spritle nodded.

"Let's get you inside, Trixie," Speed said. Trixie nodded. The ride from the hospital had not been that far, but she was already getting tired just from sitting up.

When she got in and saw the stairs going up to her room, she looked at the couch. She knew right now she couldn't get up those stairs. "I think I'll just stay down here for a while," she said walking towards the living room. Not only did they have a new window, they had a new carpet and couch. Trixie stopped and looked at Speed. "I—I did that, didn't I?"

Mrs. Racer came over. "I've been trying to convince Pops we needed new carpeting for years. And of course the couch needed to match. Don't worry about it."

"I'm sor—"

"No, you will not apologize for this, do you understand me?" Mrs. Racer said sternly. "I will not hear of it."

Trixie nodded.

"Speed, help her upstairs. She's about to fall on her feet," Mrs. Racer said looking at Trixie.

Speed nodded and lifted Trixie. "This why you wanted to stay down here, because you didn't think you could get upstairs?"

Trixie nodded.

"We're here for you, sweetheart. If you need help, ask," he said.

"I don't want to be an imposition," Trixie said softly.

Speed set her down at the top of the stairs. "You're not an imposition. You're the woman I love. Get used to it," he said with a wink. Then he took her hand and walked with her to the guest room. When he opened the door, Trixie gasped. There were bouquets everywhere: Daisies with Phlox, and Daisies with Tulips, and Daisies with Jonquils and Bougainvillea. Trixie looked around. She turned back to Speed, eyes wide with surprise.

"These are from me," Speed said with a smile. "I'll always give you daisies. You are my love and soul mate. I do desire you," he said huskily as he kissed her. "And you do incite passion in me," he whispered in her ear. "I know I'm not the most romantic guy in the world, and I tend to think more about carburetors than carnations, or racing than dancing. But don't ever think that you are not foremost in my mind."

Trixie smiled. "I love you. And I don't care about all those other things. Just you."

"I still owe you a tire burn in your name," he said.

"Yes you do, Mr. Super Famous Racecar Driver," she said, looking deeply in his eyes. Speed pulled her to him in a deep kiss.

"Get some rest," Speed said. "I better get back down there before Mom sends Spritle up."

"She wouldn't?" Trixie said uncertainly.

Speed simply raised an eyebrow and cocked his head with a wry grin. "You know she would."

Trixie giggled. "All right. And I do love the flowers."

Speed smiled. "I wanted you to have some that you could enjoy, sweetheart. Sleep well. I'll check in on you, okay?"

Trixie nodded and laid down to rest for a while.

-5-5-5-5-5-Mach-GO-GO-GO-5-5-5-5-5-

"What do you mean the attorney wants to let him off with a reduced sentence?" Racer X demanded. "We have a confession for ten murders from him, and evidence that he planned to do the same to Trixie!"

"He was able to turn over some pretty compelling evidence on several cases. A lot of dangerous men will be off the streets by morning because of the information he provided," Inspector Detector said.

"So we put one back on the streets? That is not acceptable."

"We'll keep Trixie under surveillance, and if he approaches her even once, the deal is off. We will hold one of the cases back from his trial so that we will have something to charge him with. He understands that," Inspector Detector insisted.

"That is not acceptable. She's going to be the one watched like a criminal while the man who tried to kill her goes free? How do you think she's going to feel when she hears you bartered her safety away? How do you think Racer is going to react?"

"X, I know this is your kid brother, but—"

"That has nothing to do with this. You are going to give that man a reduced sentence. He's already as good as said that when he gets out, he intends to continue where he left off! That's an implicit threat. He's not turning over a new leaf and taking advantage of a second chance in life. He's taking advantage of an opportunity to finish where he left off," Racer X shouted.

"We have no evidence of that," Inspector Detector stated.

"Except for what he explicitly told me. He told me evidence was nothing. Power was everything. And what he knew would get him off. And Trixie would spend the rest of her life with him. If anything happens to her, if that man harms any woman, I will hold you personally accountable for this," X stated.

Inspector Detector looked at him. "And what will that mean?"

Racer X looked at him seriously. "I'm not sure yet. But there will be a consequence. Excuse me, I have to go talk to Trixie and let her know."

"We could offer her witness protection, Racer X."

"Right. She has to give up her life, so de Fleur can keep his. Once again, the victim pays for the crime…not the criminal. I thought I left this kind of attitude behind with I joined the CIB. I wonder now if my sacrifice was for nothing!"

"You know that's not what I mean," Inspector Detector said. "And it's not like I have any control over this. The decision was above my head. I understand how angry you are."

"If Trixie goes into witness protection, that means she and Speed will be separated. If he went in, he would have to give up racing….that is something she would never allow him to do for her, not even if he wanted to."

"He could join the CIB, like you did."

"No. Mom and Pops lost one son. You're not getting another. I will figure a way for this to work, for both of them."

"And if you see de Fleur?"

Racer X looked at him. "If he approaches Trixie, I'll make sure he's planted."

Inspector Detector raised an eyebrow when his agent threatened to kill the criminal. However, he said nothing. He just nodded.

Racer X left headquarters and got in his car. He had some bad news to break.

-5-5-5-5-5-Mach-GO-GO-GO-5-5-5-5-5-

Speed opened the door. "Racer X. It's nice to see you," he said pleasantly.

"I'm afraid I don't have good news," Racer X said.

"Did de Fleur escape again?" Speed asked dangerously.

"Nothing so mundane as that, no. The prosecutor has offered him a reduced sentence in exchange for a plea and information related to several other crimes," Racer X said.

"Exactly how 'reduced'?" Pops asked as he came in.

"Six months."

"Six MONTHS!" Speed shouted. "Are you kidding me? He nearly," with that he lowered his voice. "He nearly killed Trixie. If she were not as good of a fighter as she is, she'd be dead by now and we both know it."

"I fought this too, Speed. Inspector Detector has offered witness protection, but I told him that was completely unacceptable. Trixie should not have to give up her life because of him. Part of the plea is that he is to stay away from Trixie, but.."

"You do not believe he will."

"No, Speed. I do not. I believe this plea was just to buy him time. He has evaded capture for more than ten years, and he is certain that he can avoid capture in the future. Once he finishes with his target, we will have no way of knowing where he is going next. He is an expert at disappearing."

Mrs. Racer came over and put her hand on Speed's shoulder.

"How am I supposed to protect her when we can't even count on the legal system to back us up?" Speed asked him.

"You leave it to me. You watch over her, and I will be watching as well. If he comes near her, I will not hesitate to use absolute force." Racer X looked at Speed. "He will not be given another chance to escape justice."

"So we have six months," Pops said.

Speed looked upstairs and closed his eyes. "She has a right to know," he said.

"Let her heal, Speed. We can tell her in a couple of weeks, when she's stronger," Mrs. Racer said.

Speed looked at her. His mother might be right about Trixie needing to heal, but he also knew how she would respond when she found out how long they had known. "No, Mom. She's got to trust us. If we don't tell her now, she won't." He glared at Racer X. "This isn't fair."

"No, it is not Speed. However, I'm sure you've long since learned that life is not fair."

Speed looked to the garage. Usually, when he was this upset, he'd get into his T-180 and drive Thunderhead like his life depended on it. But he couldn't do that. He slammed his hand on the wall, causing a couple of photos to drop.

"Speed Racer, you calm down right this instant," Mrs. Racer admonished.

Pops shook his head. "Leave him be," he said as Speed sprinted up the stairs.

Speed knocked on the door to the guest room, Trixie's room. She didn't answer, so he opened it a crack and watched her sleep. He fought with himself over this. Should he tell her when she woke up, or should he wake her and tell her?

Speed reached out and touched Trixie's shoulder. She jerked awake, and for a moment looked lost as she tried to place her surroundings. Then she relaxed. "Hi, handsome," she said sweetly.

"Hey, beautiful. You wanna come downstairs for a moment?"

"I'd rather stay here with you," she purred and pulled him to her for a hug.

Speed pulled back. "I'd rather that too," he said, sadly. "But I need to talk to you about something."

"That sounds ominous. Care to give me any hints?" Trixie asked.

Speed just looked at her sadly. Trixie narrowed her eyes and looked away. "oh," she said softly, getting up and putting on her robe.

She walked with Speed and followed him down the stairs to the dining room table, where Mrs. Racer, Pops, Sparky and Racer X sat. "Family meeting?" Trixie asked.

"You could say that," Sparky said, glaring at X.

Pops got up and gave her a hug as did Mrs. Racer.

"I get the feeling I'm not going to like whatever we're talking about," Trixie said.

"You're not," Racer X stated.

"Are you trying to change your nickname from the Harbinger of Boom to the Harbinger of Doom?" Trixie asked, trying to lighten the mood.

He didn't smile. Speed just took her hand. Trixie looked around the table. They all knew what X was about to say.

"de Fleur took a plea deal. In exchange for information on several outstanding crimes, he will receive a sentence of six months to be started immediately," Racer X said.

Trixie looked at him in shock. "Are you telling me that my life is worth six months to our legal system? That's it? He tries to kill me—"

"And ten other women," Racer X added.

"Ten women dead, and he tried to kill me, and he got six months?" She looked around the table, appalled. "If he'd killed me, would it have been seven?"

"Trixie," Mrs. Racer started.

"No, Mom. I'm sorry, but this is….I don't know what this is, but it's not right. It's an outrage. I've got six months before he comes back after me, before I'm as good as dead, because we all know I can't beat him. Speed can't be with me twenty-four hours a day and neither can Pops or the police. I don't want to have to have a body guard for the rest of my life. I can't afford one. And if Speed's in a race, he doesn't need to be wondering if this is the day that madman figures out how to get to me," Trixie rambled on. "I might as well just walk into his jail cell now and let him finish me."

"Trixie, we'll figure this out. Just calm down," Speed. He pulled her to him.

"I'm not going to let anything happen, Trixie. I'm as angry about this as you are. This is not justice," Racer X said. "However, for the time being, he is in jail and will stay there."

"For six months, unless he gets out in two months for good behavior," Trixie said sarcastically. "I've seen how this works. Are they going to at least let me know before they release him, so I can be ready? And even in six months, I'm still going to be in rehab for this," she said, touching her shoulder. Trixie sat down and put her head.

"That went well," Speed said quietly to Racer X.

Racer X shrugged. "Better than I expected, actually." He looked at them. "I will be monitoring this. When de Fleur is up for being released, I will let you know. And I will ensure that de Fleur is under surveillance at all times."

"Thanks, X. I know you're frustrated with this too."

Racer X nodded and left, leaving the Racers and Trixie to deal with what he had told them.


	6. Chapter 6

A couple of weeks later, Trixie went out to the mail box to get the mail for Mrs. Racer who was busy cooking. Speed was at the track but would be home soon, and Trixie was looking forward to getting back into her copter. She had an appointment with the doctor tomorrow to find out if she could be cleared to fly.

Trixie walked back in. "Here you go, Mom," she said placing the mail on the counter. "What can I help you with?"

"Why don't you set the table, dear?"

"Sure thing, Mom," Trixie said and she started to get everything out. After she had all the silverware and napkins and placemats out, she got the glasses out so she could fix everyone's drink when it was time for the meal. "Everything smells so wonderful," Trixie said. "I wish I could cook like you."

"Well, I could teach you, if you'd like. My mother taught me, and lord knows none of my boys want to learn."

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Trixie asked. She was feeling a lot better than she had been when she first arrived here, and actually was starting to feel a little stir crazy, and rather useless.

"I wouldn't have offered if I did, dear."

Trixie went over and gave her a hug. "Thank you. I'd really love it." She smiled. "And I know Speed would sure be surprised if I made him a meal."

Mrs. Racer grinned. "Then tomorrow we'll start, and we'll make one of Speed's favorites."

"Oh," Trixie perked up.

"Chicken and dumplings. Homemade dumplings," Mrs. Racer said.

"Oh, I've always loved your chicken and dumplings!" Trixie said.

"Then it's settled. Tomorrow, we'll make chicken and dumplings. What are you and Speed doing tonight?" Mrs. Racer asked.

Trixie shrugged. "I don't know. Probably go to a movie or something."

"Or Inspewation Point ," Spritle said when he walked in.

"Spritle," Mrs. Racer said warningly.

"Oh, I was just joking. Trixie knows that, right Trixie?" he said looking at her.

Trixie laughed. "I know that, and I'm sure he wouldn't dare to hide in the trunk of the Mach 5 tonight either," she said, looking sternly at him.

"Course not, Trixie. We wouldn't do that to you," Spritle said.

Trixie just crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows at him smirking. Both of them soon started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Speed asked, walking in.

"Nothing," Spritle said quickly.

"Uh huh," Speed said with a smile. "How's my girl doing?" he asked, pulling Trixie into a hug while Spritle made a face.

"Pretty good. Better now. You?"

"Pretty good. Better now," he said with a smile.

"All right you two. Speed, go get cleaned up for dinner." Speed nodded, then went upstairs.

Pops came in and washed his hands, then he picked up the mail and sorted through it. "Hey Trixie, you got a letter."

"Me? Who'd be writing to me?" Trixie muttered as Pops handed her the letter. She put it in her pocket to read after dinner, and then started to fix the drinks and put them on the table.

Speed came back, and the family sat down at the table for dinner. Afterwards, he and Trixie helped Mrs. Racer clean up the dishes, then Speed took Trixie's hand and led her to the Mach 5.

"So, what are we doing tonight?" Trixie asked.

"We could go to a movie," he said, looking at her and leaving the sentence dangling.

"Or?"

Speed shrugged and Trixie laughed. "It is a lovely night. I wouldn't mind enjoying the outside air."

Speed grinned. "Wait just a moment," he said, then he went and checked the trunk. "OUT!" Speed shouted.

"Aw Speed," Spritle said as he and Chim Chim crawled out of the trunk. "We just wanted some ice cream."

"Not tonight, okay?"

Spritle pouted, but got out of the trunk. Speed closed it and shooed his younger brother into the house. Then Speed got back in the car and winked at Trixie before driving out.

Trixie smiled at him, and laid her head against his shoulder as he drove. This was comfortable and familiar. She loved spending time with just Speed, even if they didn't say a word for hours. His presence alone was enough for her.

-5-5-5-5-5-Mach-GO-GO-GO-5-5-5-5-5-

Later that night, when Trixie changed into her nightgown, she found her letter. She had forgotten about it. Trixie took it over to her bed and sat down to read it.

_Dear Trixie:_

_It is such a shame that our time was cut short. I think about you daily—_

Trixie stopped reading. She scanned the pages, looking for a signature. Sure enough, "Yours until the end, Liam de Fleur" was scrawled at the bottom of the second page.

Trixie dropped the paper, and brushed tears from her eyes. He was in jail. "He is in jail," she said softly. "In jail. He can't hurt me."

Still, she was terrified. Speed was no longer in her room, and with good reason. But Trixie needed him. She left her room and went and knocked on his door.

A moment later, Speed opened his door. She loved his rumpled look, especially when he smiled. "Trixie?" he asked, somewhat sleepily.

She handed him the letter.

"When did you get this?"

"This afternoon. I forgot about it until just now," she said softly. "I didn't read the whole thing, just enough to realize who it was from."

Speed pulled her into a tight hug.

"I don't want to be alone," she said.

Speed nodded and pulled her into his room. He settled Trixie on his bed, and then took a pillow and blanket and made a pallet on the floor. "I'll call X in the morning, Trixie," Speed said.

Trixie looked down at him. "I'm scared, Speed."

"Me too, Trix." Speed sat up.

"You didn't sign up for this, being my guardian and protector. I should be stronger than this, Speed, and I can't seem to find my strength."

Speed got up and sat next to her. "I want to be your guardian and protector, Trix. No matter how strong you are, that's what I want to do. And when I look at you, I see such a strong woman." He looked in her eyes. "I mean it. No matter how afraid you are, it doesn't mean you're not strong." He kissed her cheek.

Trixie looked into his eyes and smiled.

"Now, you get some rest," Speed said and got back down on the floor.

-5-5-5-5-5-Mach-GO-GO-GO-5-5-5-5-5-

True to his word, Speed called Racer X first thing in the morning. Neither he nor Trixie had gotten much rest, and both were up earlier than anyone else. By the time that Mom and Pops came downstairs, Speed and Trixie were sitting at the kitchen table with Racer X.

"What's going on here?" Pops asked.

"You know that letter from yesterday, Pops?" Trixie asked.

Pops nodded.

"It was from him," she said softly.

"It's a clear violation of the terms of his plea arrangement. He was to have no contact with Trixie," X said.

"What did it say?" Mrs. Racer asked.

"As soon as I realized who it was from, I stopped reading. Nothing he has to say to me is important," Trixie said.

Racer X smiled. He had read the letter and was glad to hear that Trixie had not. It explained why she was as calm as she was this morning. "I am glad to hear you say that, Trixie." He stood up. "I'll see that this gets to Inspector Detector immediately."

Speed nodded.

"I'll see myself out," Racer X said.

Trixie covered a yawn and leaned against Speed's shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her and rested his head against hers. A moment later, the two were both asleep, sitting at the table.

Mrs. Racer looked at Pops. "I'll wake them up when breakfast is ready," she whispered.

-5-5-5-5-5-Mach-GO-GO-GO-5-5-5-5-5-

Inspector Detector hung up the phone as Racer X walked in. "de Fleur sent Trixie a letter from jail," Racer X said, handing the letter to him.

Inspector Detector read over it. "When did this arrive?"

"Apparently, yesterday afternoon. Trixie didn't open it until last night. Speed called me early this morning."

Inspector Detector shook his head. "I wish she had opened it when she received it," he said softly.

Racer X frowned. "Why?"

"Because there was a prison break last night, X"

"Don't tell me."

Inspector Detector frowned. "de Fleur was one of the escapees."

Racer X stared at him. "When did you find this out?"

"Just as you walked in. There will be a press conference in an hour, and the media outlets will receive names and mug shots of all the escapees."

Racer X walked towards the door. "I have no intention of allowing them to find out from the press." He walked out and got back in his car to head toward the Racer residence.

-5-5-5-5-5-Mach-GO-GO-GO-5-5-5-5-5-

Mrs. Racer set a plate of pancakes in front of Speed, and gently tapped him on the shoulder. He startled and looked around. Then he smiled a little chagrined smile. "Thanks, Mom."

"Care to tell me about it?"

"Not really," he looked at Trixie. "I'm worried, Mom."

She nodded. "I know, Speed. Now, wake her up and eat your breakfast. Trixie has a doctor's appointment in an hour, so she does need to have time to get ready."

Speed smiled. "Thanks." He gently nudged Trixie.

She woke up and blushed. "I can't believe I fell asleep at the table," she said softly.

"Don't feel too bad. I did too," Speed whispered. "Breakfast is ready."

Trixie looked at the plate. "Thanks, Mom."

"Don't forget, you have a doctor's appointment."

Trixie smiled. "Wouldn't want to forget that. I'm hoping he'll clear me to fly my chopper again. Speed's got a rally race next weekend, and he needs a spotter."

"Sparky can do that if you aren't ready," Mrs. Racer said.

"I know. But Sparky is Speed's pit chief. Speed needs him there. And he needs me in the sky," Trixie said strongly. "I'm ready."

"If the doctor says you are," Mrs. Racer said.

"I know," Trixie said. "I know that if I want to heal properly, I have to do it right."

"Good."

They both ate their breakfast. Trixie finished and helped Mrs. Racer clean up, then she went upstairs to get ready. Speed went up a few minutes later. As soon as Trixie came down, Speed took her hand and they walked out to the Mach 5 and drove towards her doctor's appointment.

-5-5-5-5-5-Mach-GO-GO-GO-5-5-5-5-5-

A few minutes after Speed and Trixie left, Racer X knocked on the door.

Pops opened the door and frowned. "Racer X. To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"May I come in?"

He nodded and opened the door. Racer X walked in, and Mrs. Racer came into the living room to join them. "Where are Speed and Trixie?" Racer X asked.

"Trixie has a doctor's appointment. They left a few minutes ago," Mrs. Racer said. "Why?"

"It is important I speak with all of you," Racer X said. Even with his mask on, Racer X looked uncomfortable. "There will be a press conference in fifteen minutes regarding this, but I didn't want your family to find out through the news."

Mrs. Racer sat down. "It's de Fleur isn't it?"

Racer X nodded. "Yes. There was a prison break last night. Liam de Fleur is one of the prisoners who broke out. We have men on our way to watch the house. Where is Trixie's doctor's office? I want to personally make sure they are safe."

Pops nodded, but told him where the doctor was.

Racer X stood up. "Set the alarm, Pops. Even during the day."

"Will do." Pops stared at him. "Bring that man to justice?"

"Oh, I intend to," Racer X replied in his gravelly voice. "I intend to." He walked out.

-5-5-5-5-5-Mach-GO-GO-GO-5-5-5-5-5-

When Trixie and Speed walked out of the doctor's office, both were surprised to see Racer X's Shooting Star parked next to the Mach 5, and Racer X standing next to it.

"X?" Speed said, questioning his presence. He opened the passenger door to the Mach 5 for Trixie.

"Speed," Racer X said by way of greeting.

"I hope you won't take this the wrong way, but why are you here?" Speed asked.

Racer X looked at Trixie. "How's Trixie doing?" he asked.

"Fine. She got cleared to fly the copter. Answer my question," Speed said.

"There was a prison break."

"Are you kidding me?!" Speed shouted. "Seriously, what is wrong with these people?"

Racer X nodded.

Trixie looked at Racer X, clearly afraid. "Racer X, what was in my letter?"

He shook her head. "You don't want to know."

"No, I don't. But I need to, don't I?" she said.

"He said he'd see you soon, Trixie, among other things," Racer X stated, causing Trixie to pale and start to shake. "However, neither I, nor Speed, will allow anything to happen to you."

She glared at him. "No offense, but it doesn't seem like you've been very good at keeping promises lately."

Racer X nodded. "Trixie, that was not in my control, but I do not blame your feeling. I am here to make sure you get back home safely. Then we'll come up with a plan."

Trixie frowned as Speed got in the car. They were both angry and scared, and they drove back to Speed's in relative silence. Speed turned on the radio and heard the repeat of the broadcast regarding the prison break.

As soon as they walked in, Mrs. Racer enveloped Trixie in a tight hug, almost causing Trixie to start to cry. But she was determined to keep this in check.

Pops said, "I've put the cot back in your room. Either Speed or myself will be with you, unless you don't want us there. And we'll be keeping the alarm fully activated at all times. Speed and I are going to sleep in shifts."

Speed nodded. "Thanks, Pops." He was impressed. His father had put a lot of thought into how they were going to protect Trixie while he was still only just absorbing the news.

"Those sound like good plans, Pops. I will also have men stationed at all of the entrances. And I will myself be here," Racer X said. "He's not getting another chance. If he makes a move, it will be his last. I fully intend to finish it."

Trixie looked at him in shock. Speed just nodded.

"Speed has a race. I don't want him to miss it," Trixie said.

"Trixie, that's not important right now!" Speed said urgently.

"I am not letting that man make us cower behind doors. I'm not the criminal and neither are you. He is!" Trixie insisted.

Racer X nodded. "Of course." He smiled at Trixie. It would make their job more difficult, but he could understand her position.

"But Sparky's spotting," Speed said.

"Absolutely not!" Trixie said. "That's my copter, and I'm flying it."

"It's too dangerous, Trix!" Speed insisted. "I can't protect you."

She smiled. "If I'm in the sky, he can't reach me."

Mrs. Racer stepped between them. "Speed, if Trixie wants to do this, you have to let her. I know you want to protect her, and that's wonderful. But not if it means keeping her wrapped in a bubble."

Trixie looked at her and smiled. Then she hugged Speed, who held her tightly. Yes, she was afraid. But she was not going to lock herself away from the world.


	7. Chapter 7

-5-5-5-5-5-Mach-GO-GO-GO-5-5-5-5-5-

The week before the race, Speed was getting ready for his practices. He would be driving through a local park, while Trixie was in the copter. They had gotten a permit for this, so that he could drive fast. Trixie was to make certain that there were no other cars, and if she spotted one, Speed would slow down until they were clear. This would help them with their teamwork.

He climbed into the cockpit of the Mach 5, and Trixie jumped into her copter. "Ready Speed?" she asked.

"Ready, Trix," he said. She took off. A few moments later, Speed looked up and saw Trixie was flying erratically.

"Trix?" Speed said using the helmet radio channel. "Trixie, answer me. What is going on?"

Trixie didn't answer him directly, and he realized she didn't want to tip her hand that she could talk to him. "What are you doing here?"

Speed spoke again, "Sparky, find X and the inspector. De Fleur is in the copter with Trixie."

"Are you sure, Speed?" Sparky asked.

"Of course, I'm sure," he started the engine of the Mach 5 determined to follow wherever Trixie flew that copter. He would be there when she landed, even if he had thirty cops on his tail.

X's voice came in, "What's going on?"

Trixie commented, "If you think I'm going to land, you're crazy. You kill me, we crash and both die. I land, it's just me. I die, I'm taking you with me," she snarled.

"de Fleur," X said. "Speed, Trixie's on her own until that copter lands, and then we can take care of him Trixie, I know you can hear me. I'll let you know when we're ready. Keep the copter in this area."

Speed had his eye on the copter and was ready to go as soon as she left the area..

"I am not flying you to Mexico!" she said. "Get away from me!" With that last comment, Trixie took a sharp right turn, flying low enough that they could see de Fleur flung against the glass door.

"Good girl, Trixie!" X said. "Can you keep it steady like that?"

She said saucily, "Oh, you don't like that? Well, you're on my turf now, and I can fly like this all day."

"Lower, Trixie. I'm going to try for a shot," X said. He unholstered his weapon and took aim. Trixie flew a little faster as she came lower.

Speed watched in horror as de Fleur started to get his bearings and tried to use the seat to crawl up towards Trixie. "Trix, watch him," he said softly.

She did a roll with her copter, and he landed first on the roof, then near her before Trixie flung him in the back with another trick move.

"She's good, Speed," X said.

"Yeah, I know," Speed answered as Trixie did a nose dive, throwing de Fleur to the front glass of the helicopter before tipping him once again on the right. As she did, she flew much lower, and pushed a button on her panel, causing the doors to slide open.

De Fleur came tumbling out and landed in a heap on the ground. She'd only dropped him fifteen feet. "Take care of him, X," Trixie said over the radio before hovering high over head.

"Remind me never to piss her off," Racer X said.

De Fleur looked up as Racer X walked up to him. "Give me a reason," Racer X said simply. The man was a bruised and bloodied mess. Trixie had beaten him up with her copter, and then tossed him like garbage. "Just give me a reason."

De Fleur sat up. "I'll be out in three years, and we both know it."

Racer X frowned. "No. You won't. You're going to go to jail, and you're going to make someone angry. Maybe they won't like your hair color, or the way you chew. You're going to get into a fight with someone bigger and better than you, and you're not going to win. You'll lose. And if you survive, you won't be able to walk."

De Fleur looked at him. "That sounds like a threat."

"It's a promise," X said. "You can tell anyone you like about this conversation, but you don't have any witnesses."

"What about him?"

"I didn't hear anything," Speed said.

Trixie landed the copter and started to walk towards them. De Fleur looked towards her and stood up, knife at the ready. He took one step towards Trixie before Racer X stopped him with a bullet. He dropped, unmoving.

Trixie stopped and looked at Racer X in shock. Speed ran over to her and held her. "You're bleeding," he said, looking at her.

Trixie nodded. "Yeah, he tried to force me to land with the knife. That's why I threw him all over the place."

"You need to get to a doctor," Speed said urgently.

"Take her," Racer X said. "I'll wait here and let them know what happened. They will want a statement."

Trixie looked at Racer X. "Is he …?"

"Yes."

She paled a little, surprised that X had just killed de Fleur rather than tackling him. And a little surprised with herself over how glad she was. Trixie felt guilty immediately, and turned away from Speed. She ran towards her hangar, wanting to get away from it all. Racer X, de Fleur, her feelings. Speed ran after her.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he caught up with her and found her crying on a bench.

"He's dead and I'm glad," Trixie said. "That's horrible."

Speed sat down next to her. "I'm glad too. He wanted to kill you. He was never going to stop trying. How many chances did he get to stop, to leave you alone?"

Trixie shrugged.

"He was never going to stop, Trixie. The only way you were ever going to be safe was with him dead," Speed said.

She cried even harder and he pulled her close. "Why is my life more important?"

Speed made her look at him. "To me, you're more important. But why should you live if he has to die?" Trixie nodded. "He's killed ten people, and he would kill again. After he killed you, he'd have another victim and another. He was never going to stop."

She knew this, but she needed to hear it.

"He can't help himself; he's sick maybe, I don't know. If he' would have stayed in jail, never to be released, I'd have not wanted him to be killed," Speed said. "He wouldn't. You don't deserve to be hunted for the rest of your life, and that is exactly what would have happened."

Trixie nodded.

"I love you. I'm glad he's dead and you're not." Speed frowned. "But you really need to let me take you to the hospital, Trixie."

She nodded. She was starting to feel a little faint. "Okay."

Speed stood and offered her his hand. Trixie took it and followed him out to the Mach 5 just as the police and Inspector Detector were arriving.

"Speed, Trixie, a moment," Inspector Detector said as he approached.

"I need to take her to the hospital," Speed said.

Inspector Detector looked at Trixie and saw several knife wounds on her arms, and one on her neck. "Of course. I'll talk to you there."

"X shot him because he was trying to get to me," Trixie said. "He was trying to arrest him, but the moment de Fleur saw me, he came at me again."

Inspector Detector nodded. "Thank you. I will want a more thorough statement later."

Trixie started to sway, and Speed noticed. He picked her up and sprinted to the Mach 5, despite Trixie's protests of being "fine."

-5-5-5-5-5-Mach-GO-GO-GO-5-5-5-5-5-

A couple of hours, and a few stitches, later, Trixie was released to come back home. She walked into the waiting area, expecting to find Speed. But he was nowhere to be seen. Mrs. Racer and Pops were there though.

She frowned and was confused. "Where's Speed?"

"He's off in one of the empty offices with Inspector Detector and a police officer, making a statement," Mrs. Racer said.

"He asked us to take you home when you were ready," Pops added.

Trixie shook her head. "I should wait for him."

Mrs. Racer smiled. "Sweetie, it's been a long day. The inspector said this would take a couple of hours or more. Speed really does want you to go home and get some rest."

"He didn't do anything wrong," she insisted. "Neither did Racer X. That man tried –"

Pops hugged her. "They know. They just have to go through this process because an agent killed someone. It's a formality."

Trixie was having none of it. She was upset and not ready to be calmed down. "I want to see Speed," she said. Mrs. Racer looked at Pops.

"Okay. We'll find him," Pops said. He took Trixie's arm and went in the direction Speed had gone. Soon enough, Pops and Trixie found where Speed was talking to a couple of agents about what had happened.

Pops smiled at her. "Wait here. I'll go talk to them, okay?"

Trixie nodded.

After a few moments, one of the agents went into the office and Speed soon came out. Trixie smiled and rushed over to him. "What's wrong?" he asked. He looked at his father.

"She does not want to leave without you," Pops said.

"I think I'm almost done here anyway," Speed said.

"X is going to be okay, right?" Trixie said.

Speed nodded. Inspector Detector came out. "Trixie, would you like to give your statement before you leave, or wait until tomorrow?"

She thought about it. She was tired, but still, if she waited, she would just have to dread this longer. "I'd like to get it over with, if you don't mind."

"I would like Trixie to eat something first," Speed said. "It's been a long day, and I know she's hungry."

Trixie smiled.

"Of course. Why don't we get started, and you can bring her something to eat?" Inspector Detector said.

"This isn't going to take long, will it?" Trixie asked.

"No more than three hours," Inspector Detector said.

She looked at him in shock. Speed shrugged. "They get a little detailed. I'll be right back with a burger and some fries."

"And a milkshake?" Trixie asked.

"And a milkshake," Speed agreed. He kissed her cheek.

-5-5-5-5-5-Mach-GO-GO-GO-5-5-5-5-5-

After reviewing Trixie and Speed's statements about the events, Racer X was easily reinstated. The big rally race was today. Sparky had put his best efforts into cleaning her chopper after the incident. There had been blood and smears all over it, but it was now as clean is it was the day she had gotten it. Maybe even cleaner.

Trixie hugged him and thanked him. They were ready.

"Ready, Trix?" Speed asked.

"You know it! You?"

"Oh, yeah."

'Ladies and gentlemen … start your engines'


End file.
